


Tempest's Temperance

by n3riahh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentions of Cancer, Romance, Slow Burn, mentions of death and mental illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3riahh/pseuds/n3riahh
Summary: Two teenagers find solace in one another to ease their growing pains. // In which a new girl in town turns Sweet Pea's world upside down.





	1. - 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> Your local fandom granny has decided to try her hand at fanfiction again after almost half a decade! 
> 
> My writing is very rough around the edges, but please do leave feedback, it's greatly appreciated! Especially since it's been a while since I've published anything. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, though it may get inconsistent, since I haven't really planned out what happens past chapter 5.

Noah Montgomery hated first days of school. Frankly, besides the thrill of getting new and discounted stationary, the entire excitement around back to school season just went beyond her. Getting accustomed to new classes with new teachers was a hassle, not being in the same classes as her friends and having to make new ones was even worse. But the first day of school as a new kid? Now that just screamed 'nightmare'.

When Noah moved in with her grandparents in an unassuming smalltown called Riverdale, the elderly couple had done their utmost to accommondate their only grandchild - a room to herself that she got to paint and decorate however she wanted, with a nice, big bed, a sizable bookshelf, a desk and a closet that could hold double the amount of clothes she owned. They took her shopping for 'outfits to fit the season' ('you want to look good the first week, first impressions are important', her grandmother reminded), school supplies, even a longboard despite the fact that her grandparents usually didn't approve of her 'boyish' hobbies. But with the last scorching hot summer days fizzling out and brisker winds bristling through the branches, a feeling of unease had settled into the pit of Noah's stomach.

She wasn't meek, or timid, or at least that's what she liked to think. If life with her older, boisterous half-siblings had taught her anything, it was perseverance. Sure, her bark was slightly worse than her bite, but she was convinced she could hold herself pretty whole for a 16-year-old teenage girl. Still, now that she was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror on a chilly early September morning, her first day at Riverdale High only an hour away, she really wished she could just disappear into her room and underneath her blanket. She could hear her grandmother bustling downstairs, setting the breakfast table, sleepily humming along to the radio.

'You can do this. It's just school. It's just for a year. You'll be fine.' That had been her mantra for days now. She splashed her face with more cold water, almost as though it were self-induced punishment for being such a scaredy cat. 'It'll be fine.'

'Noah, sweetie, breakfast's ready!', the elderly Mrs Montgomery called from the bottom of the stairs. With one last sigh Noah unlocked the bathroom door and trudged down the hall and the stairs. Her grandmother greeted her with a sympathetic smile at the bottom of the stairs.  
'Oh dear, you look nervous. Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to school?'

This had been an argument amongst the Montgomery family for the past week. Noah had insisted that she would walk to school by herself. She was well-aware that many of her peers drove themselves to school by her age, and being taken there by her grandparents like she needed to be chaperoned was just about the last thing she wanted. She had looked up the map of Riverdale over and over again, and memorized the roads anytime she went out for chores with her grandfather, and decided she would be fine walking by herself.  
'Grandma, please, we've talked about this. I'll be fine. Besides, I get carsick when I'm nervous.', Noah whined, trying not to grimace when her grandmother lovingly pinched her cheeks. She meant well, Noah knew both her grandparents did. So she did her best to slap a smile on her face as she sat down in front of her plate, on which Mrs. Montgomery had already lovinglystacked pancakes with heaps of chocolate syrup.  
'I'm gonna be double my current size if you keep feeding me like this', she said jokingly. Her diet since landing the moving in had consisted of pizza, mac and cheese, Reese's and every other type of junk food she had previously only been allowed to have when she visited her grandparents.

'Well, I guess that gives you one more reason to use that new skateboard we got you, isn't that right, my dear?', her grandfather, all thin hair and morning robe, walked up from behind her, newspaper in hand.  
'It's a longboard, grandpa, for the upteenth time!'  
'Same difference.', he shrugged and sat down, but not before placing a kiss on his wife's cheek.  
Noah scoffed slightly and turned her attention towards her plate, deciding to hold her tongue for once. She knew the only reason her grandparents had let her get away with all her tantrums up until now was because she was ridiculously nervous and also slightly homesick. She really didn't need to test their patience with her before school had even started. At the thought of school the knot in her stomach returned, and suddenly the pancakes didn't look so appetizing anymore. Her grandparents exchanged concerned glances as she poked around her plate.  
'Coffee, sweetie?', her grandmother asked. Noah only nodded, shoving a bite of her pancakes into her mouth.  
'You got your backpack ready?', her grandfather implored, opening the newspaper.  
'Hm-mh.', was all Noah got out with her mouth full.  
'Anything interesting in the Register, dear?, Mrs. Montgomery asked absent-mindedly, finally sitting down at the table herself.  
'The usual wishy-washy nonsense. Mayor Lodge this, Southside that. Seems neighbor Andrewsis finally digesting his loss in the election and is getting back to his usual business. Some big new construction side one town over.'   
'Well, he will have to at some point. A real shame, that was. I would've much preferred him over the Lodges.'  
Mr. Montgomery grunted in approval, turning to the next page.  
'Well. It is what it is.'

Noah gulfed down the last bits of her pancakes and grabbed her coffee cup. 'Thanks for breakfast, gran.'  
She got up from the table, and hurried upstairs to get her things. Back in her room, she threw on her green parka and gave herself a once-over in the mirror. She had swapped out her loose, ripped jeans and washed out band merch for black skinny jeans and a grey cotton tee, but her long hair was forever frizzy and undecided on whether it wanted to fall into waves or curls. She grabbed a hair tie and shoved the mop up into a bun before grabbing a pair of sneakers from the shoe rack.

'Noah, sweetie, you have to leave!', Mrs. Montgomery called from downstairs. 'I'm coming, gran!' Noah threw her backpack over shoulder, and hastily emptied her coffee cup as she came down the stairs. Her grandparents were already waiting for her at the door.  
'Alright, now, you have a good day at school, alright? And don't be nervous-'  
'I think more importantly, be respectful and listen to your teachers, especially since it's your first week. And don't get into trouble.', Mr. Montgomery added, a twinkle in his eyes. 'At least not right away.'  
'Are you sure you don't want us to drive you?'  
'Yes, gran, I'll be fine.', Noah reassured. 'Alright then.' Mrs Montgomery enveloped her granddaughter into a tight hug, before opening the door for her.  
'Off you go.', Mr Montgomery added, patting Noah on the back.  
She gave them a tense smile, before heading out. 'See you guys later.'

The cold, crisp air hit her as she walked out, and she crossed her arms, trying to conserve some warmth that way as she made her way through the front yard. The Montgomery's house was the suburban, middle-class American dream. Two stories, a well-groomed front- and spacious backyard, and a white picket fence all around. The elderly Mr. Montgomery had retired from his job in a law firm almost a decade ago, deciding he'd much rather enjoy his pension with his wife while turning his attentions to slightly more pleasant things than pesky and divorce petitions and alimony suits. The couple had subsquently discovered their shared love for gardening, and took pride in having the nicest flower beds in the entire neighborhood.

As Noah shuffled out of the gates and began making her way down the street, she noticed a boy leaving the house right next to her. He was fairly tall, with broad shoulders and thick red hair. He almost didn't notice her, one earbud already plugged in before he even left home. He then halted slightly at her sight, looking back and forth between her and her grandparents house. Noah froze dumbly in her spot. Spending the first two weeks in Riverdale either cooped up in her new room or out with her grandparents meant that she hadn't even met the neighbor's kids, yet, something that she regretted in retrospect now that she was confronted with them on her already nerve-wrecking first day.

Luckily, the boy broke out into an easy smile as he strode out onto the street. 'You're the Montgomery's granddaughter, right? My dad told me you just moved in. I'm Archie Andrews, by the way.' He held out his hand and Noah took it hastily.  
'Um. Yeah. Hi. I'm Noah.' He gave her a questioning look. 'Noah?'  
The girl sighed, a familiar feeling of annoyance bubbling up in her. 'Yup. Noah. My parents were so convinced I was gonna be a boy, they didn't even come up with an alternative, so they stuck with it.'  
She rolled her eyes for added nonchalance, like it didn't bother her (which it did, but he didn't need to know that).  
Archie laughed. 'Well, mine named me after my grandfather, if that's any consolation to you.'  
'Hardly.', Noah snorted, beginning to relax a little.

They began walking a few steps. 'So you going to Riverdale High, too?', he asked.  
'Yeah, well, it's not like there's any other high school in this town', Noah replied. 'Oh, yeah, right.', Archie muttered, his hands immediately moving to scratch his neck. 'Well, there used to be one, but they closed it down.'  
'Right.' There was a moment of awkward silence.  
'What year are you in?', Archie asked.  
'Um, junior year. You?'  
'Great, me too! What classes are you taking this year, maybe we're in some of them together? Or wait, do you have you schedule yet?'  
'Uh, no, not yet, I think my peer mentor's supposed to give me mine first period.' 'Right, of course', Archie laughed.

At that moment the front door of the next house opened, a blonde girl in an all pastel attire hastily scampering out of the house while hurriedly calling 'bye mom!'.  
Archie broke out into a fully-fledged grin at the sight of her. 'Morning, Betty!'  
The blonde looked up. 'Morning, Arch.' She also halted slightly as she noticed Noah, like Archie had, her already unusually big eyes widening even more in confusion. Archie noticed the look on her face, and immediately introduced her. 'Right - Betty, this is Noah, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery's granddaughter.'  
'Um, hi.', Noah waved awkwardly, mentally kicking herself for being so lame.  
'Oh, of course, I'm so sorry, my mom told me you were moving in. I'm your peer mentor by the way, Betty Cooper.'  
Betty, like Archie, extended her hand for a shake, which Noah gratefully took.

They made their way to school like this, Archie and Betty filling Noah in on all things Riverdale High, classes, extracurriculars, people ('What kind of a name is Jughead?'). Noah wasn't quite sure if she quite understood the difference between bulldogs, vixens and serprents by the time she entered the school building, but she figured she'd find out soon enough. Betty immediately took her to the secretary's office to get her papers ('Are you sure you wanna take this many AP classes?') and set out to show her around campus. While it was slightly bigger than Noah's previous school, she decided that it had an oddly homely appearance. Or maybe that was just the old school look from not having been renovated in decades. Regardless, by the time Betty send her off to her first class of the day, Noah's nerves had settled slightly. The blonde had invited her to hang out with her, Archie and her friends in the student lounge later, which Noah gladly accepted. Hanging out with your neighbors and peer mentor didn't seem like the worst move on a first day of school, and sounded decidedly better than any of the melancholy scenarios of sitting alone in the library during lunch that she had concocted in her head over the summer.

'It'll be fine.', Noah mumbled to herself one last time before she entered the classroom.


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah meets the rest of the crew, and tries to integrate herself at Riverdale High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation! It was pretty hard trying to get all the Riverdale High kids characters' right, but I hope they're not too OOC. Again, feedback of any form is appreciated!

When Noah shuffled into the student lounge after class, Betty and Archie were already there, sat comfortably on the couches, surrounded by several other people. Spotting her in the crowd of incoming students, Archie waved her over. 

'Hi guys.', Noah greeted with a smile, looking around the group.  
'So, how was your first class?', Betty asked pleasently.  
'Slow, to be honest. I've never had a teacher who spent twenty minutes explaining how to use a dictionary.', Noah rolled her eyes.  
'Wait, so you Betty wasn't kidding when she said you take AP Latin as an elective?', Archie looked at her incredulously.  
'Yes, Archibald, I take AP Latin. And don't look at me like I'm crazy, it's just I've had that subject since sixth grade and I didn't feel like dropping it.', she sat down in the only free armchair.

'Isn't Latin essentially a dead language that hasn't been spoken in like a thousand years? I'm pretty sure the only profession in which that could be potentially valuable or even useful is archeology', another boy sat next to Betty piped in. He was slimmer in build compared to Archie, with dark hair, and a beat-up beanie on his head. He had an arm comfortably slung around the blonde's shoulder. Noah rolled her eyes. Great. Sweet Betty Cooper's boyfriend was a pretentious twat. 

'Okay, more importantly, what kind of school teaches Latin of all things since the sixth grade?', the dark-haired girl next to Archie said, giving Betty's boyfriend a sharp glare. 'I'm Veronica Lodge, by the way. Archie's girlfriend.'  
'Noah Montgomery.'  
Betty's boyfriend snorted. Noah sent him a withering glare. 'Isn't he the kid that's named Jughead?', she asked Betty, fully ignoring the boy in question. Several of the other students snickered.  
'What about it?', 'Jughead' challengend. 'Just that someone who's named Jughead of all things probably shouldn't laugh at a girl with a boy's name.', Noah retorted. Nervous as she may have been all day, Noah Montgomery was nothing if not snarky. 

'And', Noah turned back to Veronica, who was evidently fighting back a grin, 'German schools teach Latin in sixth grade.',  
'Wait, you're German?', Archie asked incredulously. 'You didn't even tell us.'  
'You didn't exactly ask.' Noah shrugged. 'My dad's German. My mom's American.'  
'Oh ok, so your mom is Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery's daughter?', Betty concluded.  
'Why do you have your mom's last name then?', Archie asked.  
'Oh, she didn't take on dad's name after they married. Second wife and all.', Noah shrugged. Again. Explaining how her family worked had gotten easier over the years as she finally understood what 'divorce', 'custody' and having half-siblings meant. It was just everyone else who still struggled to wrap their heads around it. 

'So, does that mean you went to school in Germany up until last term?', Veronica implored, clearly curious.  
'Nope, my dad works in D.C. He sent me to the German international school there.'  
'Wow. A true cosmopolitan, in Riverdale of all places.' Noah startled and whipped her head around her. Behind her was a dark-haired, broad-shouldered boy with a surprisingly soft face. 'I'm Kevin Keller. And I believe we have AP World History together next period.', he said scanning the class schedule in Noah's hand. Noah quickly looked at her schedule, before smiling back up at him. 'Yeah, seems like it.'

'Gee, how many AP classes are you taking?', Veronica asked, turning her head to look at the schedule as well.  
'A few', Noah shrugged. 'My old school's pretty demanding academically, and depending on whether I stay here for graduation or go back for my senior year, I need to get a sufficient amount of credits. Otherwise I might have to repeat the entire school year.'  
'That seems a bit harsh.', 'Jughead' reinserted himself into the conversation.  
'Yeah', Betty agreed. 'And you're really only staying one school year?'  
'Well, that's the plan for now. Depending on how well I - quote unquote - adapt here', Noah airquoted the word 'adapt', remembering her conversation with her father earlier this summer.  
'That's a lot of pressure', Betty concurred, while Archie and Veronica agreed.  
'Not any more than what I'm used to, to be honest.', Noah replied flatly as she stuffed the schedule into her backpack. 

The conversation thankfully turned elsewhere the last few minutes of break, and before Noah eventually made her way to class in the pleasant company of Kevin Keller, she was also acquainted with Josie McCoy, Reggie Mantle, Toni Topaz and a handful of boys who oddly went by the names of 'Moose', 'Fangs' and 'Sweet Pea'. Fangs and Sweet Pea specifically amused Noah, because frankly their names should've been the other way around. Fangs was a decidedly handsome, friendly, if somewhat curt boy, while Sweet Pea was a giant, and seemed to have a permanently soured expression on his face (a description that got a laugh out of Kevin Keller on their way to history). 

Being in a class with someone she'd already met was infinitely easier to bear. While Betty and Archie had admittedly gone out of their way to be nice to her, Kevin was by far Noah's favorite person at Riverdale High. Not only was he smart, he also had the best sense of humor out of all the people she'd met. By the end of class, Noah had been in stitches from his snide commentary, earning her an immediate reprimand by their teacher that 'such disruptive behavior was utterly inacceptable' for her first day of school at Riverdale High, and 'would not be condoned further'. 

Kevin apologized as he, ever the gentleman, walked her to her next class despite not sharing it with her.  
'It's fine, seriously.'  
'I got you into trouble on your first day of school, that demands serious amends, Miss Montgomery.' Noah swatted him.  
'But seriously, don't sweat it, I've had worse.'  
'If you say so.'  
At this point they had reached the classroom for Noah's English class. 'Well, Miss Montgomery, this is where I bid you farewell.'  
Noah groaned and gave him a slight shove. 'Get lost, Keller.'  
Kevin laughed. 'See you at lunch.'

Noah followed suit as the other students filed into class, looking around for a spot to sit in. She noticed that 'Jughead' (she would forever scoff at that ludicrous name) was already seated further towards the back, along with a girl she remembered as Toni, and Sweet Pea. As she scanned the room, she realized that there were only a few desks left. Noah quickly made a beeline for the last spot by the windows, dropping her things on the table in order to mark her territory. Toni gave her quick wave and a smile as she sat, which she returned, whereas Jughead Sweet Pea made a grimaces that made them vaguely look like they were constipated, though Noah just assumed that that was a sign of their acknowledgement of her presence. 

However, she didn't get mull over that thought for much longer, because their teacher, Mr. Thompson, walked into class with the ring of the bell. Roll call, Noah decided, was definitely on the top list of her least favorite things about being the new kid in school. The amount of attention she got for having a boy's name made her want to jump out of her skin. Thus, inevitably, when she raised her hand as Mr. Thompson called for 'Noah Alexandra Montgomery', she felt more than two dozen pairs of eyes of her. Immediately murmurs went around the room. Noah could feel the heat rising to her face. That was, until Mr. Thompson called for a certain 'Forsythe Pendleton Jones III' and a certain sallow-faced, beanie-wearing boy responded. She bit back her snort. Of course, Jughead Jones had an equally pretentious name to go with his attitude. 

The rest of the class went by with Mr. Thompson handing out their reading list for the upcoming term and outlining the semester. Noah groaned internally as she saw the amount of books their teacher expected them to read, her dread only furthered by the fact that she didn't know several of the names of the authors listed. This apparently didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Thompson as he walked by her.  
'Miss Montgomery, in my papers it said you transferred here from international school, is that correct?'  
Several heads turned in your direction. Way to be put on the spot again, she thought.  
Yes, sir.' The whispers around the room picked up again.  
'Did you read any of these books in your English classes back there?'  
'No, sir. I don't think they're part of the curriculum' The heat crept onto her face again.  
'Mh.' He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. 'Judging from the records I have been given, since you attended German school, your instruction on English literature so far has a few gaps. You see, this course builds on the fundamentals that were laid down in the previous years and I wouldn't want you to fall behind in class. I could assign you with a tutor for the term, if you want to.'

Noah would've loved nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole at this point. Being the new kid already sucked enough as it was, but her teacher flat out assuming that she wouldn't be able to keep up with his class, in front of everyone else? That had to be a new low.  
'I don't think that will be necessary, sir.', she bit out.  
Mr. Thompson shrugged, 'Alright, but the offer still stands.'  
He went back to the front of the class and continued the lesson, but Noah could still feel her classmates' eyes on her for the rest of the class. When the bell finally signaled her release, Noah slumped in her seat. The day had already dragged on longer than she would have liked, and she was starting to regret ever getting out of bed. 

She was slowly packing up her things when a voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
'That was dick move by Mr. Thompson.'  
Toni Topaz had come up next to her, Jughead and Sweet Pea waiting behind her.  
Noah got up and swung her backpack over her shoulder. She sighed. 'Well, at least he didn't immediately re-assign me to a 'less demanding' class'.  
'Lunch?', Toni asked simply. Noah nodded and followed her and the boys out of the room. On the way to the cafeteria, she talked a bit more to Toni, who was quickly becoming a competitor for Noah's list of 'coolest people at Riverdale High' (currently only outranked by Kevin Keller) and she even got a full sentence out of Sweet Pea. Frankly, she would've preferred that he talk more if that meant that Jughead talked less. When they eventually reached the cafetaria, she remembered that she had promised to sit with Kevin and panicked for a second, thinking she'd have to tell the others that she'd sit elsewhere, but to her relief, they immediately made their way to the table where he and Betty were already seated across from one another. 

Toni quickly excused herself, saying she was going to 'look for Cheryl' (whoever that was), Jughead immediately plopped himself down next to Betty, and Sweet Pea next to him. Noah promptly moved next to Kevin, and was joined by Fangs. Sweet Pea engaged Fangs in a conversation, meanwhile Kevin and Betty were discussing the upcoming Semi-Formal, which, Noah quickly realized, was one of the many school dances she'd encounter at an American high school. Betty, she realized, was on so many committees and had so many responsibilities around Riverdale High, the school practically needed three of her at all times. 

'You're coming right?'  
'Huh?' Noah blinked up, only to find three pairs of eyes looking at her expectantly.  
'The semi-formal this weekend, you're coming, right?', Betty repeated the question.  
'You have to!', Kevin concurred, 'what better way to kick of your American high school experience than a school dance. It's your first, right?'  
'Eh, I guess?'  
'I'll be your escort', Kevin quickly offered, 'I don't have a date anyways.'  
'Are you sure?', Noah turned to face him, wide-eyed.  
'Of course!', Kevin offered her a bright smile, which Noah returned. 

'By the way, have you looked at what extracurriculars you might wanna take up this year?', Betty inquired.  
'Umm' Noah had looked at the list, but so far nothing had really struck her so far.  
'I'm sure you'd look great in cheer uniform.', Kevin bumped into her shoulder, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
'Oh, you can't be serious.', Noah quickly retorted, her nose wrinkling up. 'Me? Shaking pom poms and God knows what else in tiny mini skirts? Nuh-uh. Not happening.'  
Next to her, Fangs snorted, while Sweet Pea let out a snicker. Jughead looked he was trying his hardest not to grin.  
'But why, Veronica and I are on team?', Betty practically whined.  
'And so are Toni, and Cheryl.', Kevin added.

'What about me?', a female voice chimed in from behind them. Noah turned around to face a stunning redhead in a bloodred leather jacket.  
'They're trying to bait the new kid into trying out for your cheer squad.', Sweet Pea replied seemingly nonchalant.  
Noah's ears turned red again as Cheryl eyed her up and down. She hadn't even noticed that Toni was right beside her.  
'Allow me to introduce myself-' Noah's eyes snapped up again. The redhead flipped her long mane dramatically behind her shoulders, her hands firmly placed at her waist.  
'I'm Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell, aka Head Bitch in Charge. Captain of the iconic River Vixens. Southside Serpent', she preened as she said it, and next to her Toni's eyes lit up, 'and not just by romantic affilitation.'  
Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand and gave her lovestruck look. 'And you are the new stray that Cooper and Keller adopted?'  
At this point Noah thought her face probably bore a strickling resemblence to Cheryl's jacket in color.  
'Noah is not a stray, Cheryl, don't be mean.', Betty quickly butted in, saving Noah from humiliation. 

'Shush, sweet cousin, can the newcomer not speak for herself?', Cheryl retorted, looking at Noah expectantly.  
'Wait, you guys are cousins?', the latter asked, looking at Betty in surprise.  
'It's a long story.', Jughead said.  
'Really complicated. I'll tell you another time.', Betty nodded, grimacing.  
Cheryl cleared her throught audibly. Noah whipped her head around.  
'Right' she tried her best to sit up straight. 'Noah. Montgomery.'  
'Montgomery? Pretty sure I've heard my parents mention that name before.', Cheryl mused.  
Noah could feel everyone tense at those words. Jughead specifically eyed her with suspicion She fumbled with the sleeves of her parka, the familiar clenching in her stomach returning.  
'U-um, my grandfather used to have a law firm in town, maybe that's why?', she offered. She honestly had no clue what her grandparents' reputation was in Riverdale, and frankly, as a kid she'd never given it a thought. But of course, if she was going to live in a small town, those things were going to bear significance for her from now on.  
'I think he sold it to one of his associates when he retired, I don't remember her name though, Mc-something?'  
Noah was rambling at this point. 

'Attorney McCoy? As in Josie's mother?', Kevin looked at Noah incredulously. She shrugged. 'Maybe?'  
Cheryl, thankfully, seemed content with the answer for now.  
'So.…you got moves?', she re-initiated the conversation. 'Huh?', Noah stared at the redhead dumbly.  
'The cheer tryouts are today after school.', Toni explained. 'That is, if you're interested in joining, of course.  
'She's a bit rough around the edges, but I'm sure I could make a River Vixen out her.', Cheryl reached over and twirled a curl that was sticking out of Noah's messy bun. With the amount of blushing she'd done all day, Noah figured the color in her face may just become permanent.  
'Thanks, I guess? But, um, I'm not really into cheerleading.', she managed to get out.  
'Mh. Alright then.', Cheryl's hand dropped, her eyes still twinkling with mischief. 'But I expect we'll see you at the Semi-Formal this Friday, as well as the after party at my humble abode?'  
'She'll be there, Cheryl.', Kevin jumped in, just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch break. 

The redhead seemed satisfied with that answer, as she turned on her heels and took of to her afternoon classes, Toni following closely behind her. The rest quickly gathered up their things and started dispersing.  
'Hey, save me a seat in physics?', Fangs nudged Noah.  
'Sure.'  
'Cool, see you there!', and with that he ran off, following after Sweet Pea.  
This left Noah with Jughead and Kevin.The three slowly trudged out of the cafeteria. Jughead started walking slightly ahead, seemingly off in his own world. At that moment, Kevin's hand came up around Noah's arm, pulling her back slightly.  
'Hey, listen, I don't wanna put you on the spot but-', he looked around to check that no one could hear them, 'it's just, I noticed how you were looking at Cheryl before. And just so we're clear, I don't judge, it's not like I'm in any position to - but are you maybe into girls?'  
Noah blushed bright red again. 'No? I mean, yes, kinda?'  
His eyes widened in realization. Noah started fumbling with the sleeves of her jacket again.  
'Not out of the closet, yet, huh.', he concluded. Noah looked down at her feet in shame.  
'It's alright, you're secret's safe with me.', Kevin put his arms around her and they fell into a comfortable step down the hallway. 'Starting today, consider me your fairy queermother. But just a fair warning - Cheryl and Toni are one of Riverdale Highs power couples. You wouldn't want to try to get in between those two.'


End file.
